


Snacks After Sex

by ahunmaster



Series: Supernatural AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fairies, Femslash, Femslash February, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak is more than willing to offer her blood. Nebula's just worried she won't know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks After Sex

"Ah...Oh! Nebula, please..."  
  
The vampiress chuckled as her finger continued to play with the spasming entrance to the fairy's womanhood. She silenced the other with a kiss as her other hand came up from the other's hip to flick at a nipple.  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
Nebula broke it quickly to lick at the hardened nipple. "You're delectable when you squeal like that, Daybreak. I can taste it so badly on my lips that I just wanna throw you down and eat you right up."  
  
"N-N-Nebula...please-!"  
  
"Stupid, you know I'm just joking." She was unaffected by the other's pleasured cry as a finger carefully pushed into the other's warm wetness, "Did I say I wouldn't do that?"  
  
The fairy gripped harder on the other's shoulders as her beautiful babyish face blushed harder, "Y-Yes."  
  
Another kiss was stolen from her lips. "Then trust me when I say I just wanna make you scream out in total ecstasy tonight. As much as I love the taste of fairies, it's not really fun hearing their cries of agony when they're sucked dry."  
  
Daybreak looked stricken at the thought.  
  
Nebula only chuckled again. "Come on, don't look so down." She drew out her finger, ignoring the gasp as she brought up both hands to hold the other woman's face, "I know I'm a little blunt with how I talk, but I mean it when I say I love you."  
  
The fairy only blushed at those words. Yes, she had heard humans say that to her before, but it was natural. Fairies were beautiful and godlike in their eyes; it was only natural that a few humans would say such things in her presence.  
  
But vampires... she had been told to be wary of them. That many fairies had lost their lives to them because of how appealing their blood was to them. That and what powers could be gained from drinking from them, however brief.  
  
Nebula... Daybreak was saved by the vampiress. She had not been careful in the human world and had been attacked by a few vampires who had wanted her for more than her blood. But the beautiful vampiress had taken them out before they could do anything to her. She said she had been hunting the rogues down for a while and had to wait for them to be distracted to get the jump. Though she hadn't been expecting a fairy to come along.  
  
And...well, a little time later after being stalked by the vampiress and getting to know her better, they were trying to have a normal sexual relationship. But the problem that kept popping up was Daybreak's blood. Nebula said she loved her smell, but the vampiress had been very careful to not scratch the other in fear of the blood causing her to lose it.  
  
But as the other started to kiss up and down her neck, her nose breathing her scent in deeply, Daybreak could not help but to think Nebula wasn't after her blood. The other fairies had warned her about the vampiress's true purposes for building a relationship with her, but the young fairy didn't want to believe it. The vampiress was so strong, so brave and powerful, something she did not feel even with her powers.  
  
As the kisses moved to her breasts, she let out another soft cry as a normal fang caressed over her skin. God, how much control did Nebula have to put on herself to not extend it and just bite down on her skin for her blood? Daybreak only felt a little fear when the woman's whole mouth swallowed her normal sized breast whole, but it quickly dissipated as the rough tongue played with it.  
  
Their naked bodies rolled with each other, the fairy's hot nether regions rubbing against the vampiress skin, making the fairy groan at the touch. As Nebula moved to suckle at her other breast, the finger came back to start pushing into her pussy again.  
  
"Remember, if anything that hurts, just teleport back to your room, okay Daybreak?"  
  
And this was the other reason she could believe Nebula wasn't after her blood. Even before they had come this far, Nebula had always given her permission to teleport away in case of a cut. One scary incident had nearly occurred where the other had tried to hold her down when the blood started to flow. The vampiress had apologized the next meeting and had been more careful after that.  
  
"Yes, Nebula."  
  
The finger pushed in all the way, making the fairy gasp again as those wonderful lips kissed and sucked at her nipples again. Daybreak moaned and bucked against those talented fingers, crying out more and more for the other as she could feel the pressure building inside her.  
  
Fingers soon played with breasts as the other moved back up to lay soft kisses on her face. "You feeling good, Daybreak?"  
  
"Oh-! Oh my-! So good! I feel-! Good!"  
  
"Want me to make you cum?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Oh please Nebula! Pl-! AHH!" The finger began to fuck her harder as she starting riding the finger faster.  
  
"That's good. Keeping screaming. Let me hear how good you feel, Daybreak. How close to true Paradise you really are."  
  
"Oh Nebula! Don't tease me! Please! Please-!"  
  
"Do you want to cum?"  
  
"YES!" Daybreak rolled hard into the other as she screamed harder. "YES, YES! Yes, please, I want to cum!"  
  
"Then cum. Cum on my fingers inside your slutty little cunt."  
  
Daybreak shivered as the words were whispered into her ear, a fang carefully dancing around her earlobe as her vision went white. Holding on hard, the fairy finally became aware again when the finger inside of her playfully made embarrassing noises with her fluids leaking out of her.  
  
Blushing, she turned away as the other chuckled, the finger leaving her wet womanhood to come up and be licked off.  
  
"*Sigh*, you taste fucking delicious, Daybreak. If I had to live off of this instead of blood for the rest of my life, I'd be happy to eat out your little pussy for the rest of my existence."  
  
Daybreak blushed again as the other continued to lick her finger off while nuzzling into the other's chest. To hear the other so easily talk about never having blood over her, the fairy's emotions got to the best of her as an idea came to mind.  
  
"Y-You don't have to do that. Y-You need blood to survive."  
  
A chuckle answered her. "Yeah, but like I said, you taste divine. Your skin is like candy; I could lick at it all day and never be bored."  
  
A rough tongue proved her point, making the younger woman groan again. "And even if I didn't have that, you just smell so good. I just wanna snuggle with you when I sleep and bury my nose deep into your hair. It's so relaxing..."  
  
"What about... my blood?"  
  
That broke the mood quickly as the other snapped her head up to look at the fairy. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you... do you still... want my blood?"  
  
A long silence answered her as well as a hard stare. Daybreak, feeling embarrassed again, made to apologize when the vampiress answered her.  
  
"I... Well, yeah, I still want it."  
  
Daybreak held her breath.  
  
"But... I will be okay not having any. If you don't feel comfortable with having your neck exposed and all, I get it."  
  
Daybreak didn't think she had ever seen the other woman this... melancholy before. But for her to be okay with never having a taste of her blood; the one subject she had joked and talked about long before their relationship ever turned serious.  
  
It was all she needed to truly trust the other. And to do something as stupid as she was about to do.  
  
"Nebula. I...I'm comfortable giving you my neck."  
  
The other snapped her neck again to look at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I..." shaking slightly, the fairy reached to hold the other's face, bringing it forward to rest next to her neck, "I don't mind letting you taste my blood."  
  
"Daybreak, you can't be serious-"  
  
"I am. I-!" She nervously held the other as she leaned back to show off her neck. "You've been so kind to me. You saved me. Kept me company. Became my friend. My lover. And you never tried to hurt me. Never tried to take my blood. You took precautions to make sure you wouldn't. How can I not trust you after all that? After everything you've given me so far? I...I want to give it to you. I want to give you my blood. I do."  
  
The vampiress said nothing. Daybreak waited nervously, wondering if the other was thinking her a fool or preparing to take the bite to her neck. She hoped it wouldn't hurt much and that she hadn't made a big mistake.  
  
But to her surprise, the other pulled back and held her shoulders to look at her eyes. Nebula stared into her eyes for a while, as if looking through her. Daybreak felt a bit nervous before the other sighed... in defeat.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"I... didn't think you would ever let me do this."  
  
"Huh?" The fairy was confused, "Why-?"  
  
"Think about it. Your kind are always suspicious of us. I had hoped to maybe get a small taste at first from you, but... damn it, I started to like you. And I didn't want to lose you over something like this."  
  
"You... don't want my blood?"  
  
"I do! I just told you that!" Nebula scratched her head in frustration, "But I'm worried I might not be able to control myself. What if I start to suck you dry? What if I kill you by accident? Damn it, I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as my need to taste good blood."  
  
Daybreak felt very... she wasn't sure what to say. To think Nebula truly did care for her. That she wasn't just another romp like her so many previous partners. That she wasn't another good meal to catch. That Nebula truly wanted her.  
  
"Nebula..." she reached out hesitantly to hold the other's hands, "You won't lose control."  
  
"Don't say that. You don't-"  
  
"But you took so much time to make sure I was safe. That I could teleport away if something happened! And you didn't attack me right away that one time! That means you can control yourself! And that's why I want to give you my blood!"  
  
The vampiress looked shocked, clearly shocked for a moment before she looked down to shake her head. Daybreak thought she had messed it up until the other looked back up at her determined.  
  
"Alright. But I'm not gonna bite you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I have no idea what I'll do when I do taste your blood. I'd rather just do a quick taste from a cut."  
  
"A cut?"  
  
"A small one. On your hand. That way, you can pull away and I'll be less likely to hurt you if I bite you there. How does that sound?"  
  
"That... T-That sounds good."  
  
"Good." Readjusting their naked selves, Nebula sat them both on their knees across from each other. "Just remember, if I lose it, teleport. Go back to your room and don't try to stop me. Got it?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Nebula."  
  
Sighing, Nebula lifted Daybreak's right hand palm up. "Alright. Moment of truth." Lifting up her other hand, she gently rested the tip of a sharp nail onto the palm, pressing in to just before it broke the skin.  
  
Pausing for a moment, the vampiress looked for any signs of change in the other, just in case the fairy had a change of heart. But seeing the other's determined look, the finger only hesitated momentarily before it pulled away quickly. A small cut appeared that bleed slightly.  
  
Daybreak held her breath as she watched the other stare at the cut. Then without warning, her hand was pulled hard up to the other's mouth. Fearing for a moment, she closed her eyes to wait for the bite when she suddenly felt it.  
  
Roughness. And wet. Opening her eyes, she watched in awe as the other, as if in a trance, slowly lapped at the blood from the cut. It was as if the vampiress was possessed; the way she moved her tongue, held the fairy's hand, rolled her eyes up with each passing of her tongue over the cut. Nebula looked so... un-Nebula like.  
  
But even with a new side of her lover in front of her, Daybreak wasn't afraid. She was rather entranced by the other's near worship of her palm, licking and touching and kissing the cut as the vampiress let no single drop go to waste.  
  
It was even more of a sight when the other shivered, her eyes rolling back all the way into the whites as she sighed out in pleasure. As the fairy could only stare in disbelief of the other cumming without even being touched, she was further surprised when the vampiress gave the cut one last lick before leaning in to hold her.  
  
Daybreak gave a small cry as they fell back, but didn't do much else as they laid on the bed, Nebula still holding her hand to kiss at the cut as she nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"N-Nebula?"  
  
"...Thanks, Daybreak. I... I just..."  
  
"I-It's okay." The fairy reached around to hold her lover, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh, I did." The familiar chuckling came back, "And I hope for another lick."  
  
Daybreak looked down only to see the other lean up to stare her down.  
  
"But that'll have to wait. Let's just go to sleep."  
  
Nodding, the fairy hugged the vampiress as they snuggled into the sheets.  
  
And for the whole time they slept together, Nebula never once let go of her cut hand.


End file.
